The Power of Love
by Annah Woods
Summary: With Hawkmoth's never ending wantings of getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses, the states become even higher for both of them to get hurt. But will Master Fu help them both with activating the rest of the miraculouses or even reveal some new powers? (From Quotev by Illiris...still writing story despite it saying it is complete or incomplete)
1. A Late Night Visit

Night had fallen in Paris, France. A full moon revealed itself from the clouds that once covered it and some stars could be seen too.

Marinette. The baker's daughter and Ladybug. Tonight was Cat Noir's turn to patrol and Marinette who was on her balcony, sitting on a chair and looked up at the stars.

Ever since Marinette was chosento be Ladybug, she started to get less and less sleep. She knew she should've gone to her bed right about now, but tonight wasn't cold or windy. Marinette let her eyelids close and let out a sigh.

But what she didn't notice was a cat like figure keeping an eye on her from a distance.

Cat Noir. A.k.a, Adrien Agreste. Fashion model to his father, Gabriel Agreste. But in his heroine form which he was currently in, partner to Ladybug.

He hopped on her balcony and watched her eyelids close.

"Princess."

Marinette's eyes shot open, startled and also startling Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir!" Marinette yelled and also trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to have a cat talk."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Fine. What is k-I mean Cat?"

"Other than Ladybug, you're my second source I can turn to. I guess. I'm feline I a falling for you. Like Ladybug, you turn my world upside down."

Marinette looked at him. Sheloved both Cat Noir and Adrien. Even Marinette herself couldn't pick between them. Like her super heroine life.

"Princess?"

"Hmm?" Marinette asked.

"Do you think I should confess my feelings to Ladybug?"

"Yeah."

"R-really?"

"I bet she'll return your feelings." Marinette turned away from him and mumbled. "I just wish he would return my feelings."

Cat Noir's ears/ cat ears caught what she said. "Who's he?"

"None of your concerns."

"Come on, Princess. I purromise I won't judge."

"It's...it's Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

Cat's eyes widened. "Then I'll bet he will return your feelings tomorrow. Just have confidence."

"Thanks Cat." Marinette yawned. "I better get some sleep. It was nice of you to come by. See you later, kitty." Marinette opened the trapdoor that led her to her room and closed it behind her.

Cat Noir heard a lock and smiled. He himself had to get home and get some sleep as well.He jumped off the balcony and onto a building. Cat Noir jumped from every building until he was home...


	2. Shining Star's Attack

"Marinette! You're going to be late for school!" Sabine yelled to her daughter.

Marinette's eyelids shot open. Tikki who was next to her, yelled in her tiny voice.

"I've been trying to wake you up for an hour!"

"Sorry Tikki." Marinette said, getting dressed in her usual clothes. After she quickly got her clothes on, she came downstairs to kiss her mother on her cheek, grab a few cookies for Tikki to snack on, a few croissants as her breakfast, hugged her dad, and ran out the door to school.

As soon as she made it to school, she ran through the halls and to the door of her classroom where her teacher Mme Bustier had started a lesson. She had accidentally tripped up the stairs and had made a big distraction.

"Marinette! If you're going to be late for this class, then do it quietly." Her teacher scolded.

"But I-" Marinette started, but was interrupted by Mme Bustier.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now sit down."

Adrien came in with his usual bag and sat down.

"Sorry I was late, Miss. I had another photo shoot."

"It's okay. Thank you for coming here with an apology."

Marinette was in her seat after Adrien had sat down.

"Alright students. Please take out your textbooks and turn to pg-" and just like that, Mme Bustier got her karma for interrupting Marinette's sentence.

An akuma attack had occurred. (Let's see how you all think of this akumitized villan)

Chloe. The mayor's daughter made a new student by the name of Astoria Lorelai got akumitized. What she did we unnecessary. Chloe apparently had insulted this student because she came from a foreign land other than Paris.

But before Mme Bustier could say anything else, the akumitized villain broke down the door. The students in fear were wondering where their heroines are to help them.

"I am Shining Star. Better than anyone else at anything. Including Chloe, Ladybug and Cat Noir." Astoria said.

Her outfit was stunning. A black mask with her hair all the way up like an insane villian. A white mini skirt with a tinge of yellow at the ends. A black long sleeved shirt and black leggings. Golden jewels covered the cuffs of the end of her sleeves.

Marinette and Adrien had to get out of the classroom fast and transform, but didn't have the chance to.

Shining Star blocked the door.

"Oh no."both Marinette and Adrien thought.

Marinette took a stand and stood in front of the akuma. "Get behind me everyone!"

"Girl, what are you doing?"

"Protecting all of you."

Chloe scoffed. "As if you can save the day, Maritrash. You're just a clumsy

klutz that keeps eying my Adrikins."

Marinette's face showed fear before confidence was shown. But Adrien seemed to notice her fear.

"Just get behind me Chloe." Marinette said, starting to get annoyed.

Chloe crossed her arms before getting behind Marinette like the rest of the students.

Adrien stood next to Marinette, wanting to help her. But he was too late when the akuma swiped at Marinette...


	3. Her Secret

Marinette was pulled by strong arms before the akuma could lay a finger on her. She looked up to see Adrien holding her close to his body. She blushed a deep red.

"Marinette. " Adrien breathed. "Don't scare me like that.

"Adrien...I'm fine. It's okay." She looked up at him with a believable smile.

"Oh. Sorry I dropped in." Shining Star said, smirking. "No I'm not." Then she stared in Chloe's direction. "It's time to send this greedy wolf away."

Marinette and Adrien saw a way out of the classroom and went to different restrooms to transform.

Adrien quickly opened the door and let Plagg out from his elbow sleeved shirt.

Plagg sighed.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said, doing his usual pose.

He ran out of the bathroom and into the classroom.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size." Cat Noir said.

"You're Cat Noir. Aren't you?" Shining Star said as she flew up.

"Yes." Cat Noir said as he saw the outline of Hawkmoth talking to the akumitized victim.

"Be patient, Hawkmoth. I've got this." The outline disappeared as Shining Star regained her focus. "Give me your Miraculous and no one will get hurt."

"You won't hurt them." Cat Noir said as he jumped in front of his classmates and swung his baton to prevent any hits from happening.

Marinette on the other hand was in the bathroom, letting her kwami get fueled up.

"Are you ready Tikki?" Marinette asked looking at her kwami.

Tikki nodded.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette yelled, as she transformed into Ladybug and ran down the corridor to her classroom where Cat Noir was panting for breath.

Shining Star took advantage of the time she had and zoomed towards Cat Noir before she was stopped by a yoyo that wrapped around her.

"Sorry, but he's my kitty."

"Ladybug. How nice of you to join us." Shining Star said.

"Glad to be here." Ladybug said while figuring out where the akuma was.

Cat Noir joined Ladybug's side.

"Thanks for joining my Ladybug." Cat Noir said putting a hand on her side, around back.

Ladybug was too focused to even realize that Cat Noir's hand was on her.

"Well, aren't you going to give me your Miraculous?" Shining said. The tone of her voice getting annoyed.

"Never!" Cat Noir said, bringing Ladybug out of her thoughts.

(I'm just going to skip the fight and leave it to where Ladybug and Cat Noir find the akuma and talk to the girl)

After Ladybug and Cat Noir used their respective powers, everything went back to normal.

Astoria Lorelai was sitting on the ground confused and watch Ladybug and Cat Noir have their 'fist bump'.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said at once before Ladybug walked over to Astoria.

"What am I doing here?" Astoria asked out loud.

Ladybug explained what happened and Astoria smiled before walking home.

"My Lady, may I-" Cat Noir was about to ask something before he was interrupted by a beep. And another. From her earrings and his ring.

"I have to go kitty. But you can ask your question during patrol." Ladybug said as she ruffled up Cat Noir's hair before taking off with her yoyo.

Cat Noir looked down. "Just a little bit longer."He thought to himself . He took out his baton and went to de-transform until he saw a pinkish-red flash. He was too curious and wanted to know who Ladybug was behind the mask. Curiosity took over him as he hid in the shadows.

What once was hisLady standing, was now Marinette Dupain-Cheng...


	4. His Princess

_"Marinette Dupain Cheng. Marinette is Ladybug. My Lady and my Princess are one and the same."_ Cat thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the beep of his ring. He looked around and saw Marinette was gone and he could de-transformed within in the shadows.  
Plagg flew out of his ring and Adrien quickly caught him.  
"And I thought you promised Ladybug that you wouldn't find out her identity." Plagg said with a yawn.  
"I know Plagg. It's just I was here and-"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sick lover boy. I just want my camembert cheese."  
He sighed and Adrien pulled out some cheese for his kwami and walked home along the streetlights.  
 **( )**  
As soon as Marinette got home, she grabbed a couple of cookies for Tikki and went upstairs to her room to work on somethings.  
Her parents were in the bakery handling some orders. A lot of oders.  
Marinette put her bag down gently and opened it to let out Tikki, who flew out of the bag and faced her chosen one.  
"You really put off a fight as Ladybug, Marinette." Tikki said, cheerfully.  
Marinette smiled and sat down on her chair in front her desk. She put her head down, thinking about Adrien and her kitty.  
"Tikki. I'm so confused now. I don't know who to fall for and it's hurting my head and heart."  
"Let me guess, Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir?" Tikki asked, but knowing that these two people were the same person and also respected Marinette's wishes to have her identity as Ladybug kept a secret.  
"Yes...do you think they're the same person, but with different personalities? Because I'm just plain old Marinette while in the Ladybug suit, I have more confidence."  
"Maybe Marinette. But you should get some homework done and eat something. You have patrol with Cat Noir tonight."  
Marinette nodded. She pulled a couple papers out of her backpack, along with a pencil. Mari set the papers down and started to work on her homework.  
 **(-)**  
Adrien on the other hand, had the rest of his day with nothing. His father wasn't really doing much and he was away. That meant no photo shoots or having to deal with Chloe.  
He laid down on his bed, wondering where his mother was and wondering about his Lady and Princess being the same person. Adrien couldn't get over it.  
His thoughts led him to sleep.  
 **(** **)**  
Marinette had gotten all of her homework done and ate dinner before she told her parents she was going to have a long walk.  
Her parents agreed and told her to be safe. She nodded.

She walked out and into an empty alleyway. She transformed again, jumping across the rooftops of Paris to get to her and her partner's usual meeting area.  
As soon as she got there, she sat down and let her thoughts wander.  
 **( )**  
Adrien woke up just in time, before it was too late. But was still tired a tad.  
He quickly transformed and opened his window and he climbed out. Cat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he arrived at their meeting spot.  
He saw his Lady or his Princess Lady sitting down and he got worried.  
"My Lady, are you alright?"  
Ladybug blinked for a second before answering. "Yeah. I'm fine kitty. Don't worry." She got up and smiled at Cat Noir and flicked his bell playfully.  
"My Lady, before we start patrol, I'd like to ask you something."  
"Yeah, kitty?"  
"Well it's not something for asking. It's for a confession."  
"Confess-" Ladybug instantly shut herself up when she heard a family cry for help.  
Flames erupted into the sky. A burning building with a mother, father, and two kids outside.  
When the family saw Ladybug and Cat Noir coming their way, the oldest child, by the name of Travis looked at them in happiness and then spoke.  
"My little brother and sister are still in there!" Travis said. He was fearing the worst for his siblings.  
"Cat Noir. They must be in different places. I'll meet you our there, kitty." Ladybug said as she entered the burning house.  
Cat Noir followed, as his Lady went up stairs. He heard a child, which was a little girl crying.  
"It's going to be ok." Cat said, holding the little girl and bringing her out safe to her parents. He looked around to see her twin bother hugging her and waited for his Lady to come out safely.  
But when she didn't, Cat's world started to spin and crumble...  
 **(-)  
Oh. Sorry to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger again...  
Sorry not sorry.**


	5. Confusing Love

His mind started to fall apart until his Lady jumped out of a two story window with her yoyo.

Ladybug landed next to Cat Noir. She gave him a worried look and asked.

"Are you okay, kitty?"

"Ladybug." Cat Noir said. He turned to her, giving her a hug. "You're safe."

"Of course I am. We'll finish our patrol when the firefighters get he-"

Ladybug's last word of her sentence was interrupted by a siren.

"Alright kitty. Let's go." Ladybug exclaimed as she threw her yoyo and swings.

Her kitty followed.

"My Lady, may we stop for a few minutes?"

"No. There's an akuma! And-"

"Paw-lease?"

"Fine."

Both heroines dropped down on a building.

"So I had something to say." Cat exclaimed. He was a little nervous telling her what he was going to tell her.

"Yes?" Ladybug asked. She gave Cat a soft smile.

"Well it's, My Lady, I love you. I loved you when we first met. And I feel we are meant for each other." He turned away, afraid of the answer he'd get.

"Kitty, I...I love you too. But." She paused before she was comfortable to speak to him again. "I don't know who you are behind the mask and I'm afraid you'll be disappointed who's behind my mask. I can't decide between two people on who I should or want." She looked down.

Cat Noir looked at her and put a clawed hand under her chin. He made her look at him. Though, while he had a clawed hand under her chin, he was careful not to scratch her.

"My Lady, I'll never be disappointed in you."

Ladybug looked down. She felt like he was just saying that. But she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

"K-kitty...I...love you too..." She said at last.

Cat Noir leaned towards his Lady Princess and gave her a kiss that was full of passion.

Ladybug was surprised at first and instead of pulling him away, she gave in, giving him the kiss he always wanted.

They stopped. Both heroines breathing heavily.

"Th-that was amazing kitty." Ladybug exclaimed. "I'll see you later kitty." She took her yoyo and flew off into the night.

After Cat followed her to the point where he saw a pink flash, he wanted to to check up on her in her civilian form.

He jumped off the rooftops to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and on her balcony where Marinette stood, looking down.

He landed next to her, giving a hug to her from behind. Mari was startled, slightly.

"What's wrong Purr-incess?"

"I don't know. I mean well, I'm just confused and I don't even know anymore."

"Confused? About what?"

"You should know."

"Oh right."

"I just wish I could confess to him without stuttering and making myself the fool. Without being so shy around him."

"Mari." He turned her around to face him. "He likes you back too."

"R-really? How do you know?"

"Because he told me."

"You're friends with him?"

"Uh yes."

"Alright kitty. I believe you." Marinette sighed. She had a few seconds thoughts.

Cat smiled, getting excited for tomorrow. He would be in his civilian form and kiss his Princess Lady again. He also wanted to give her the same passion so she'd get the hint and he wouldn't have to keep his secret away from her. Which was know that Marinette was Ladybug.

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"You're welcome, Purr-incess."

After Cat Noir said his sentence, there was an awkward silence between them.

But after then, Marinette asked a question.

"So why do you protect me? Or um come to check on me?" Marinette asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Remember the Evilistrator incident?"

"Yeah."

"Well that explains it."

"Oh..."

Cat Noir gave Marinette a tight squeeze and disappeared into the night. Leaving Marinette in her thoughts...


	6. Her Pain

The next morning, at school, Marinette avoided Adrien. Making Alya, Nino, and Adrien worried.

Marinette barely talked to anyone at school. Her next class was with her friends and they were going to get to the bottom of this. Of whatever was bothering her.

The bell rang as Marinette took her seat.

"Alright students. Remember that we have some work time today and that your project is due next week, on Thursday. Do you all still remember your groups?" Their teacher asked. Currently, they were all in their social studies class with learning about conflicts of other countries.

The students nodded.

"Good. If you can't think of anything, you may go to the library if needed."

When their teacher sat down at her desk to get some grading done, Adrien and Nino turned to Marinette and Alya.

"Before we get started," Adrien said, putting a hand on Marinette's arms. "We're worried about you. Tell us what's wrong."

"N-nothing..I...I have to go." Marinette packed her things and left. Their teacher didn't say anything or protest.

That was rather a suprise that their teacher had not said anything, but she didn't notice her leave. The teacher really thought she was heading to the library to get some information for their project.

"Marinette!" Alya called after her. But she didn't want to bring any attention to herself and sat down.

"I'll go see what's wrong or I'll text you." Adrien said, packing his stuff and following Marinette quickly. He saw her take a swift turn to an empty classroom and he followed her in, hiding within the shadows.

"Marinette are you alright?" Adrien heard a small voice, in which he knew it was his Princess Lady's kwami, Tikki. Plagg had talked about her a few times before he knew of her identity.

"Yeah Tikki." Her voice slightly weak. He could sense her weakness. Well with his cat senses

"Be honest Marinette. You had a rough night last night." Tikki said, flying up to her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Tikki...I'm...fi-" Marinette's eyes instantly closed as she fell to the floor.

But before she could hit the ground, Adrien caught her. He pulled her into her arms, her motionless face scaring him. But her breathing was steady at least.  
Tikki and Plagg flew out.

"He knows, Tikki."

"I know. And I'm worried about her. Was it because they didn't reveal sooner?"

"I-" Plagg paused for a second before answering. "Maybe we should go to the Guardian."

"Maybe. Maybe we'll get some answers." Tikki said slowly.

The kwami's conversation caught Adrien's attention.

"Guardian?" Adrien questioned. He still looked down at Marinette.

"Yes. The Guardian of the Miraculous." Plagg said. "We need to bring Marinette."

"What will this guardian do?" Adrien asked.

"We really don't know. But her fever keeps getting higher." Tikki said, getting worried.

Adrien eyes widened and gently picked up Marinette bridal style. Her arms hanging limply as well as her bag.

"A-a-adrien..." Marinette mumbled. Her eyes still closed.

"Save your breath Marinette. You'll be ok." Adrien said in a reassuring tone. He looked down at her and then straight across.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Marinette knew she wasn't in the real world. Everything was dull and quiet until four kwamis revealed themselves._

 _Tikki, Nooroo, Plagg, and Wayzz._

 _She didn't dare to take a step. Even as this being her dream world, she was nervous._

 _"You failed to protect Paris. You failed us." Dream Tikki said. Her kwami's voice ringing in her ears._

 _"Adrien isn't right for you. You two are not made for each other." Plagg exclaimed._

 _"You couldn't save me or stops us." Nooroo said._

 _"Master Fu chose wrong and now, you will hand him your Miraculous." Wayzz said, flying up to Marinette's ears and taking the Ladybug earrings._

 _"No!"_

 _The four kwamis disappeared and revealed Adrien and Cat Noir, separately._

 _"You're a disappointment Marinette. I see nothing special in you." Adrien said as he turning away from her and Chloe appearing out of nowhere and kissed Adrien on the lips._

 _Cat Noir on the other hand jumped at her and pinned her to the ground._

 _"You're just a peasant. A poor desperate peasant."_

 _"Kitty..." Marinette looked up at him. Her eyes fearing._

 _"Hmmm...I've always wondered what would happen if I used my cataclysm on a person." He smirked._

 _"Please don't." Marinette pleaded. Her body started to panic and everything started to crumble in front of her._

 _"Cataclysm." Cat Noir simply said and plunged his hand right at her stomach._

 **LBCNLBCN**  
She was laying on a bed, shaking.

After a while, Marinette woke up instantly with a scream.

Adrien, Plagg, Master Fu, and Tikki flew, walked, and ran in.

Tikki was the first to get to Marinette.

"Marinette it's okay. You're safe."

But that didn't stop Marinette from bursting into tears. Her nightmare had scared her.

Adrien gently sat on the bed and pulled her in his arms.

Marinette flinched at his touch. But she settled in his arms and sniffed before falling asleep again...


	7. Their Love

"What happened?" Adrien asked frantically.  
Tikki looked scared too and flied over to Adrien's shoulder. "The nightmares got worse."  
"Nightmares? What nightmares?"  
"I'll talk about later. Right now, Marinette needs help."  
Adrien turned to Master Fu.  
"What's or why is this happening?"  
"Both of you were supposed to tell each other who you were in the beginning. You're teamwork and respected abilities would be stronger. Since you already know who Ladybug is under the mask, you need to tell her, as Cat Noir who you are under the mask."  
"But she doesn't-"  
"It's time." Master Fu said. "You need to tell her as soon as she's well.  
Of course Adrien respected his wishes but wasn't sure.  
"You are going to stay with her. Wayzz and I have somethings to talk about." Master Fu said, walking out of the room.  
Tikki and Plagg stayed with Adrien and Marinette.  
"Tikki? May you please tell me her nightmares?" Adrien asked. His face was full of emotions.  
Tikki nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Her nightmares are mainly about failing Paris and loosing her Miraculous. She'll wake up in the middle of the night with a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. In some cases she'll cry herself to sleep or not sleep."  
Adrien's eyes widened. He had a feeling that there was more than that.  
"Is there anything else?"  
"Yes. She's afraid of rejection or rejecting from both Cat Noir and Adrien. Or she's terrified of what might happen if you use the cataclysm on her or another civilian."  
"I wouldn't do that. I purr-omise to protect her." Adrien looked down at Marinette.  
Marinette's eyes began to flutter open. With a happy tone, she spoke.  
"Kitty."  
"My Lady Princess."  
"How long have you known?" Mari asked while sitting up.  
"A few weeks."  
"Well I'm glad it's you kitty."  
"Me too."  
 **LBCNLBCN**  
Marinette had recovered and returned back to school within a couple of days.  
She and Adrien became a thing, which didn't surprise some of their classmates.  
Alya and Nino smiled and we're surprised at first.  
Chloe wasn't happy and approached the two.  
"Marinette." Chloe said.  
"Ignore her Marinette. I've got this. Chloe. You'll have to except who I'm with. I never loved you like that anyways. I understand that you are the mayor's daughter. But that doesn't mean you can have everything you want. That's not how life works. Maybe one day, you'll find that special someone who loves you in return." Adrien walked back to Marinette and hugged her tight, leaving Chloe to huff and walk away.  
"I love you kitty."  
"I love you too, My Lady Princess."


	8. The Rise of Cat Blanc

Two months had flew by and Marinette and Adrien were still together. Even as Ladybug and Cat Noir, they were an unbreakable team.

Cat Noir no longer felt like a sidekick to Ladybug. He remembered what his Lady had said. _"He's not my sidekick. He's my partner and we're a team."_ Cat Noir smiled remembering that moment.

"Hey kitty." Ladybug said as she landed beside him.

Cat, still in his thoughts simply swooned.

"Kitty? Are you alright?" Ladybug asked as she caught him.

Cat opened his eyes and grinned. "Yes. Now that I'm with you."

"I'm glad it's you." Ladybug said, hugging him softly.

Cat Noir hugged her back tightly. "Me too."

The two heroine's moment was interrupted by an eruption of flames.

"Hawkmoth must've released another akuma." Ladybug said, getting herself ready to take her yo-yo out and go to the source.

Cat Noir sighed. He loved his Lady, but he knew the people of Paris depended on them two. So he followed.

When Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived, they saw a fire erupt at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Tom was safely outside, but Sabine was still inside. She wasn't yelling or screaming.

"What happened?" Cat asked. He looked over in Tom's direction.

"Something must've burned. I don't know. Ladybug. Cat Noir. Please help my wife and daughter. They're still inside." Tom said desperately.

"It's okay sir. Your daughter Marinette is okay and with Alya, Nino and Adrien." Cat said reassuringly.

Tom looked at him with a believable look.

Ladybug gasped at the sight and immediately went inside, doing her best to avoid the flames.

Cat Noir followed her, quickly. He had to make sure she was safe.

When Ladybug found her mother, she saw her in the flames and fear struck her.

Her mother stared at her. With an emotionless look and a different outfit. She wore a blackish- blue latex dress along with latex black tights. Her hair was no longer blue. But instead, white and the tips of her hair orange, like flames. Sabine's lips now black.

"I'm Cold Flames. And I will burn Paris to little sentiments." Cold Flames laughed evilly. "But first, I'll start with this bakery! It's only a matter of time."

Ladybug had a feeling that Lila or Chloe did something, but wasn't sure why her mother got akumitized.

A moth like outline appeared on Cold Flames's face. Cold Flames talked out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Hawkmoth. I have a plan. " She snickered.

Ladybug searched for the akuma and noticed a necklace. A precious one. Cat Noir noticed too.

"Maybe even you two." Sabine smirked. "But first, give me your Miraculous or Paris shall burn."

"Never. Instead of hiding in the darkness, come out of here and fight us Hawkmoth. Let's go just one on two." Ladybug exclaimed.

The moth outline appeared again. But this time, this was both Hawkmoth and Sabine talking.

"Oh little ladybug. You think you're so great. But you're greedy. You will hand me your Miraculous. Along with your sidekick."

Cat glared at the akumitized villain . "I'm not a sidekick."

"You act like it. How you follow Ladybug where ever she goes and you follow her orders."

"Don't let him get to you, Cat."

"But he's right. I really do feel like a sidekick. You create and I destroy."

"We're a team. I love you. Please don't do this!" she cried out to him. Tears seemingly to pour now.

"So Cat Noir. Will you give me your Miraculous in return to be more powerful than Ladybug?"

"I'm sorry Ladybug." Cat said.

The Butterfly from Sabine's necklace flew out and into Cat Noir's ring.

His transformation beginning. His entire outfit turning white in a blink of an eye.

Ladybug was in fear, but stayed confident. She was going to now fight for him. For her kitty.

"Cat Noir?" Sabine asked.

"I'm not Cat Noir anymore. I'm Cat Blanc."

 **LBCNLBCN**

 **I don't own anything. Other than my writing.**


	9. Broken Love and Making Descisions

Fear reveal itself in Ladybug's eyes.

"K-kitty?" Ladybug asked, her voice quivering.

Cat Blanc grinned at her. "Why yes Ladybug. But I'm not longer Cat Noir. I'm Cat Blanc! And you will hand me your Miraculous." He walked up slowly to her, making Ladybug back away, slowly.

"Cat. Please don't forget this. I care about you. I love you."

"Oh really? You're not just saying that? Cause you won't fool me again this time."

"Please. Fight him. Fight Haekmoth. Don't let him take control. You're so much stronger than this."

"You don't know anything about me. You haven't lost anyone you love!" Cat Blanc roared.

"I already have." Ladybug exclaimed, tears brimming themselves. She was already backed up against a brick wall. Tears now falling from her eyes.

Cat Blanc was hovering over her. He raised his hand and called out his power.

"Cataclysm!"

Ladybug closed her yes. "Pl-please don't." Her nightmare was coming true. Getting attacked by Cat Noir's cataclysm.

The moth outline of Hawkmoth appeared on Cat Blanc's face. When it disappeared, Cat Blanc made a disturbing smile. He put a few fingers on her shoulder where her pressure points was and she passed out in his arms.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug opened her eyes slowly. Her head hammering and her body aching. She tried to move, but when she did, her body screamed in pain.

Footsteps were heard from two figures.

"Well. Well. Well. The great and powerful Ladybug, all run out and weak towards us." An unfamiliar voice rang through her ears.

"Purr-incess." Cat Blanc smirked.

"Ki-kitty." Ladybug said softly, her voice weak and in pain. She got up slowly, ignoring the pain and looked to see Cat Blanc and what she now knew was Hawkmoth.

"Now Ladybug. I'll give you a deal. Either you give me your Miraculous and I will not harm Paris or don't and not let Paris have their peace if you don't give me your Miraculous. You've got twenty four hours." Hawkmoth walked out after he made the deal. He just walked into the darkness.

Cat Blanc didn't follow him and simply stayed there. With a clawed hand, he lifted his hand to wipe away Ladybug's tears.

Ladybug flinched against his touch. She backed away from him in fear.

But Cat Blanc walked up to her slowly, as if he was the cat (literally) and she was his dinner.

"Awe Ladybug. Don't be scared of this Cat. I won't harm you." Cat Blanc said, his voice so venomous.

Ladybug kept backing away until her back hit a wall. She was scared and she was afraid of what he might do to her.

Cat Blanc finally got to her. He sat down like a cat and was about six inches away from her.

Ladybug felt helpless and was terrified.

Cat Noir got closer to her, making her feel uncomfortable. He hugged her from where she was and felt his hot breath against her neck.

Ladybug shivered against his breath.

"St-stop. I decided." Ladybug said.

Hawkmoth came out if the shadows instantly.

"And that is?"

"It's...

 **LBCNLBCN**

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.


	10. Her Risk

"And that is?"

"It's...no. I will never give you my Miraculous. I will protect Paris. Even if that means it will kill me."

Hawkmoth's eyes widened. "Then so be it. You will regret that decision, Ladybug." Hawkmoth said, guiding butterflies to attack her.

But the butterflies didn't hurt her physically. They attacked her emotionally.Each emotional memory either getting worse or being torn apart.

Ladybug was on the ground. On her knees. Her hands on her head, trying to block out the voices that wanted to tear her apart. These butterflies were like thousands of Parisians dying and screaming for help.

Cat Blanc realized what was really going on. Onto how they were going to get Ladybug's Miraculous.How Hawkmoth was using his butterflies to get what he wanted.

"Stop!" Cat Blanc yelled.

Hawkmoth's turned his attention to Cat Blanc.

"What did you say?!" He roared.

"I said stop. You're hurting her."

"Why do you care? You were the only who turned your back on her."

Cat Blanc knew he was right. He knew what he did. But he did still have his ring as well.

Her turned to Hawkmoth."I won't help you get her Miraculous." He said, breaking the item where the akuma was kept. The akuma flew out as a flash of white transformed Cat Blanc to Cat Noir. White to black.

Hawkmoth growled. He thought of something devious and sent more butterflies to Ladybug.

"No! Don't hurt her!"

"Then return to me Cat Noir and she'll be...set free."

Ladybug, who was currently dealing with butterflies who were hurting her, reached out to Cat.

"D-don't worry about me, kitty." She said, clutching her head. "I'll be ok. Just go!"

"No! I can't. I won't leave you again."

Ladybug couldn't take it. She couldn't take the negative emotions biting at her. Each scream making her struggle more and more. Clawing at her. And making her become weak.

Cat Noir looked at his Lady in worry. He quickly went to her side through the butterflies.

The butterflies left when Ladybug un-responsive in his arms. She didn't seem harmed, but she was hurt severely, emotionally.

He got up and carried her bridal style.

"Not another step." Hawkmoth said, getting akumas ready. With one hand movement, he ordered his butterflies to surround Ladybug and Cat Noir. ...


	11. Knowing the Truth

Cat Noir gently set down Ladybug and pulled out his stick weapon. He was ready to protect his Lady at all costs.

"Why are you protecting that peasant?" Hawkmoth asked. Butterflies surrounded him as he spoke.

"Because I love her. We are meant for each other. I just love her PAW-sitive personality."

Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes. He tried his butterfly attack again, but the butterflies didn't listen to him.

Instead of Hawkmoth who controlled them, the butterflies rallied around Cat Noir and Ladybug.

"Looks like your butterflies joined the Cat and Bug team."

Hawkmoth growled. "Impossible." He pointed at himself. "I'm their holder. They should be listening to me!"

Cat Noir glanced down at his Lady. She was still unconscious. Then he brought his attention back to Hawkmoth. "But you abuse their power by making a CAT-astrophe and hurting Parisans to get our Miraculouses. All you care about is bringing back your loved one and you don't even realize who you're fighting under the masks. Father. Please step down. You're hurting me by hurting Ladybug."

Hawkmoth's eyes widened. The word 'father' went through his mind. That voice was so familiar. "A-adrien?" Something wet fell from his cheeks and the masked villian realized that he was crying. He let go of his transformation and saw what he had done outside of the mask.

Ladybug's earrings gave out the warning of the last beep and her transformation wore off as well.

Gabriel Agreste looked down at the once masked hero and instantly recognized her. The fashion designer who had won the many fashion competitions.

Cat Noir spoke softly. "Plagg, Claws in." His transformation wore off as he kneeled down to Marinette. His Princess. His Lady. He sighed as he held her body in her arms."Ladybug was that someone I cared about. Like mom was to you. You gave up on mother too easily and now I have to fight against you. We both sacrifice our lives for Paris because of you."

Adrien's words hit Gabriel like a wall.

"I'm sorry Adrien."

"Sorry? Sorry isn't enough for the damage you have done for me."

Adrien's hand gently ran his hand over Marinette's cheek. She was still breathing normally.

"Let me help."

"I don't need your help, father. You isolated me from school and we barely got to have any quality time together. I'm not perfect and one little mistake isn't the end of the world. I just wish you'd at least feel what you have put me through."

 **LBCNLBCN**

The three kwamis talked amongst themselves to discuss the current situation.

Tikki crossed her arms. She wasn't really ready to see Nooroo after all these years.

Plagg tried to reason with her. But it was nearly impossible to persuaded it out.

"Tikki. Look. I'm sorry." Nooroo tried to say.

"Sorry won't cut it. I have to go."

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien roared out, transforming into Cat Noir again and holding his Princess close and tight. But he was careful not to cut her with his _cat claws_. "I'm bringing her to the hospital father." The heroine sighed, bringing her to the person who knew about kwami harming.

Master Fu...


	12. Plagg's Anger

Master Fu was attending to the other people who would come through for a daily visit. But once in a while, he'd get a visit from the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous users. And today, he didn't have any patients. He could simply relax.

He was finishing a cup of tea and Wayzz whizzed in.

"Master, Master!"

"What is it Wayzz?" he asked the green turtle kwamii

"The Ladybug Miraculous. I sense that the holder and kwami has been attacked severely. By another Miraculous holder. "

Master Fu stood up and went to where the other Miraculous were held and pulled out the Miraculous book that was finally in the right hands. He quickly flipped through the pages to where all of the remedies were located. To heal such a powerful Miraculous holder and her kwami.

"Wayzz?"

"Yes Master?"

"Do you know which user?"

"I do not master." The turtle kwami said as he floated besides his master, looking at the remedies. "But I do know that it is either the Ladybug or the Cat.

"Hmm.." Master Fu thought.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Adrien gently put down his Lady and took her earrings to let Tikki out and let Ladybug de-transform. Then, he put the earrings back on so that Plagg could hold Tikki. But hidden so that no one would suspect a thing.

Plagg was angry. Not at Adrien. Not at Marinette. Nor Tikki. He was mad at Nooroo. He was angered that Nooroo didn't stop Hawkmoth.

Plagg was brought out of his thoughts by Adrien.

"Is this the place?"

The cat kwami looked around and nodded. He held Tikki in his arms and went into Adrien's pocket. So that he could be unseen and well hidden.

Adrien entered the small home of Master Fu.

Master Fu opened the door.He didn't see Tikki. Just a limp girl.

"Come in. Come in. Lay her down." Master Fu exclaimed directing Adrien to a cot.

The blonde haired nodded and layed her down.

Adrien looked like he was in tears and he had been crying.

"Chat Noir. Which Miraculous user attacked Ladybug?"

Adrien looked up at Master Fu and answerd. "Hawkmoth. "

Wayzz shook his head ead. "He should know the outcomes of what might happen to his Miraculous holder and others. Nooroo does have a kind heart, but he falls to the needy and desperate."

Plagg set Tikki near Marinette.

"I'll never forgive that little purple kwami for what he did." he had flew out of Adrien's pocket.

Master Fu gave Plagg a slice of camembert to try to calm the little kwami down. But Plagg refused to take it.

Wayzz knew that Plagg loved and cared for Tikki. He had to get Plagg to calm down or he'll hurt himself too.

Master Fu, who was still standing flipped over to the butterfly/moth chapter and how to heal a Miraculous user who have been injured.

As Master Fu was looking, Adrien tried himself to give Plagg the cheese.

Plagg did accept. But what suprised Adrien was that he put it to the side and checked on Tikki.

The Guardian of the Miraculous looked towards the the three kwamiis and two teens.

"The only way to heal Ladybug and Tikki is..."


	13. Answers

"The only way to heal Tikki and Ladybug is to activate all of the Miraculous."  
"That'll take too long." Adrien protested. "Isn't there another way? To keep Marinette alive and Tikki in-"  
Master Fu cut him off. "Yes. Just take off her earrings. That's her connection to Tikki. Tikki will be under critical care by Wayzz and Plagg."  
Plagg carried Tikki to a nearby small bed where he could keep track of her.  
Adrien took off Marinette's earrings. He handed the earrings to Master Fu and he brought them next to Tikki.  
Adrien brought his attention back to Marinette. She was slowly waking up.  
 **LBCNLBCN**  
The blunette slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her room. Her hands went up to her ears.  
"Wh-where's my earrings?" Marinette started to panic.  
"It's ok, Princess. We're just having Tikki under critical care until we can activate all Miraculouses to heal her." Adrien gave her a warm smile.  
"Where am I?"  
"Master Fu's"  
"Again? Can't Master Fu heal Tikki like he did with the incident of Princess Fragrance?"  
The old Guardian spoke up before Adrien could answer. "You were attacked by another Miraculous holder. All of the Miraculous needs to be activated by different people. Four are already activated. The turtle, moth, ladybug and black cat. The other Miraculous that needs to be activated are the fox, the peacock, and the bee. I will be choosing these people as soon as possible."  
Master Fu's kwami finished the rest. "But we are missing the peacock Miraculous. We cannot find it. We were hoping that the both of you could help us."  
Marinette sat up. "Of course we will."  
Adrien sat next to her. "We'll have to some undercover work. We don't need any inter-furring with our plans."  
"But where are we going to start off? What does this Miraculous even look like?"  
Wayzz gave them a simple answer. "A hair clip, in the form of a peacock."  
"I've seen it before!" Adrien yelled. When he saw everyone looking at him, he cleared his throat and regained his posture. "When I found that book, I saw that hair clip next to a picture of my mother. I know where it's at. But my father has more security cameras set up. I don't know know how I'm going to get there without his suspicions."  
"We'll think of something kitty..."

 _Sorry for the late updates. It's difficult when stories don't want to cooraperate. And I can't spell. Thanks for reading._


	14. The Plan

Marinette gave Adrien a reassuring smile. But Adrien didn't feel so reassured. So, he faked it.

Master Fu cleared his throat. "Ladybug and Cat Noir. Please do not help me. I will be finding new Miraculous holders for the bee and Fox. Adrien, please get the peacock Miraculous back so that I may get a new holder.

Adrien nodded. He was afraid that his father might catch him and not allow him to go to public school. Which Marinette thought that was kind of cruel for the matter.

Then a thought came to Marinette as she and Adrien were getting up to leave. She turned around to Master Fu.

"Are you sure that the citizens of Paris won't freak if Ladybug isn't around. I mean I know Cat Noir's here. But her can't really purify an akuma. Are their any other Miraculous holders who can somehow purify an akuma?"

"No. Only Ladybug can do that sort of thing. All you can do is capture the akuma in a jar. As soon as we have all Miraculous safe and sound and into the right hands, we'll be able to heal Tikki and have you purify them on your own."

"Master, wasn't there some sort of thing where the holder can purify an akuma if it is captured properly?

Master Fu thought to himself and resorted to the book of the Miraculous.

"Yes. You are right Wayzz. There is a way to purify an akuma in your civilian form which is you right now, Ladybug. If Hawkmoth were to release another akuma, Cat Noir can bring a container with him so that he may hold the akuma as you purify it.

"But how do I purify the akuma?" Marinette asked.

"I am getting there Ladybug. To purify an akuma, you must stay confident in yourself. Or you'll get severely hurt and we don't want that, now do we?"

Adrien shook his head. Marinette had already sacrificed so much for him. So at any costs, he vowed to himself that he would protect his Princess Lady.

Marinette understood. she didn't want her kitty to be worried, but for the sake of Paris, they two teens knew their jobs and what they had to do in order of save Paris from Hawkmoth.

Master Fu said his good byes before returning to the room where the other Miraculous were held.

Thinking for a moment, Marinette thought of a plan to how both of them were going to get the peacock Miraculous.

"Kitty, I have a plan."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. He was a little unsure of what to think, but he knew he had to trust his Princess. "What did you have in mind?"

"I've noticed that your father takes some sort of notice in Ladybug, especially for her earrings. Maybe we could somehow let me a Marinette disguise myself as Ladybug and you know, get the peacock Miraculous and I pretend to hand over my earrings so that he can get a good look at them. But for safe measures, have fake earrings."

Her kitty nodded and decided to go along with the plan. Plagg was going to wiz around to get the safe that his father had and where he found the book of Miraculous.

Between the two teens, they hoped that their plan wouldn't backfire...


	15. Plan, choices, and preparations

"But, where would we get a fake Ladybug costume?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe from Chloe or the costume department down the street."

Hearing 'from Chloe' was a bit much. Marinette shook her head.

"The department store. I don't want have to deal with Chloe again."

The blonde haired model nodded. He brought out his hand for Marinette to hold.

She smiled. Her hand going into his.

The two started to walk to the department store.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Meanwhile, with Master Fu, he was preparing to find new people for the fox, bee, and peacock Miraculous. Well as soon as Ladybug and Cat Noir retrieved it.

He took out the bee Miraculous. For, it was a comb. That was what the Miraculous for the bee was.

Wayzz watched him closely."Master, what are you going to be looking for? Kindness? Respect?"

"No Wayzz. I have someone else in mind. Someone who can change their ways."

"And may I ask who this someone is?"

"You'll see. I promise that." The Guardian of the Miraculous got his cane and got ready for his acting skills for the two Miraculous jewels that needed to be activated.

Wayzz stayed put where he was. The turtle kwami went back to bed.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Hawkmoth prepared himself for a final battle. Or in other words, Gabriel Agreste having to fight against his own son. His own son being Chat Noir.

Gabriel sighed. But he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it one way or another. What he wanted was the ultimate power of the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculouses get back haslovely wife.

But of course, they had to fight to make her leave and he only forbade hushed son to not go to school was that he did not want to lose another member of his family.

The old man sighed as he didn't bother to feed Nooroo who was currentlyin the parts of nearly starving.

Nooroo didn't say anything. For, he was scared that if he did, he would get the punishment of never being able to live or eat. The purple kwami sighed. He was hoping that Ladybug and Cat Noir would set him free from his master...

 **MLBMLBMLB**

 _So sorry for these late updates. Currently going through some personal problems._


	16. The good deed Chloe did

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and it's characters.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who are waiting for me to continue to write Descendants of Akumas 2, Miraculous Wicked Ways, ML: Short Stories, Safe With You, and Strange Miraculous Magic, I'll be updating soon. Like during my Thanksgiving break. I just hope I make time to at least 2 out of all of these.**

* * *

It actually took longer than what Marinette thought. She was loosing patience with the person at the cash register.

The worker who was currently at the cash register was blabbing over Adrien Agreste. But what she didn't know was that he was taken by the bluenette.

Adrien cleared his throat.

"Ms., we need to go now. My girlfriend has a very important date to attend to."

The girl looked at him. Then to Marinette. She scowled.

"You picked this girl over every girl that lives you and could be better than her."

"You would have to get an approval from my father. He doesn't like every..." He paused for a moment before speaking once more. "If you don't like who I'm with, talk to my father and the other students and people of Paris who love who I'm with."

The girl was taken back. Her brownish-red hair was longer than Marinette's hair by a few inches and she wore a short dress with the logo of the company of the department store.

"Here." She gave the Ladybug costume to Adrien. "It's on the house."

Adrien smiled. "Thank you."

"Now. Both of you get out."

The prince and Princess walked out holding hands.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Chloe walked with Sabrina in front of the Eiffel Tower. Well Sabrina was trailing behind her as the blonde haired girl started to feel guilty.

"I know that I should be getting over Adrien, but he and I. We-"

Her friend cut her off. "Chloe. You'll find that very special someone. Maybe Nathaniel?"

"Nathaniel? As if. We are nothing alike."

"But both of you have had a crush and then got turned down because that person lives someone else. Both of you have been akumitized. Although you made Nathaniel get akumitized...but anyways, I think you two would be very cute together."

Chloe blushed at the thought. But was kicked out of her thoughts when she saw an elderly old man trying to buy some food, but be doesn't have enough. The mayor's daughter walked up to the seller of the small market.

"Here. I'll pay this for you sir." She gave the seller the proper amount and she was about to go when the elderly man thanked her.

Chloe smiled. There was a feeling in her heart that she didn't know how to express.

Sabrina was shocked because Chloe would have never done that sort of thing..

 **LBCNLBCN**

As for Master Fu, he smiled. The Bee Miraculous would be given to Chloe Bourgeois...

He just needed to get the Miraculous to her room before she would arrive...


	17. Meeting Pollen

Chloe had made her way up to her room. Her main servant had whispered something in her ear and had asked Sabrina to wait outside of her room when Chloe was finished with her business.

In the business that included a Miraculous.

The blonde haired brat walked in her room with a satisfied smirk, but then noticed a velvet black box on her bed. She raised an eyebrow as she made her way over to it.

"What even is this?" She asked, opening up the box.

Out flew a little bee kwami. She faced Chloe who was now on her bed screaming.

"Don't be afraid Chloe. My name's Pollen and you have been chosen to with hold the Bee Miraculous."

"How do you know my name? And like Ladybug? I'll be a hereo like Ladybug?"

The kwami looked at her. Her black, blue eyes staring at her. The stripes and the color of her yellow and black.

"Just let me explain. Yes. You will be like Ladybug. Just not with her powers. You will be different. But do not think of yourself as the most powerful Miraculous holder because I am not. Neither are you. You are a bee. Strong with the stingers."

"So what are my powers? Can I tell Ladybug and Cat Noir who I am? Or can I tell people about you?"

"No. You mustn't tell people about me. Having a Miraculous goes into the people of good intentions. You have to keep your identity safe and keep me a secret. You could lose your loved ones if Hawkmoth found out who you are under the mask."

"I get it. But what are my powers? Are they cool? What's my weapon?"

"Chloe please. Just one question at a time. You have to keep this comb in your hair at all times. That activates your Miraculous and ables you to transform."

"So I never take it off? Never?" The mayor's daughter asked. She slipped the comb into her hair. But made sure that it was secure.

"Never."

"What even are you? Wait..I saw you. But it was red with a giant black spot on it's forehead."

"You met Tikki. Ladybug's kwami. I'm a kwami. I grant powers."

"Oh. Well, I was close to who Ladybug is anyways."

"Have a seat Chloe. This might be a long talk."

The chosen one of the bee Miraculous sat down. Her expression filled with excitement.

"So when you transform you say these simple words. But don't say them yet. You have to learn what everything else is. You have to say ' Stingers On' .

For the first time, Chloe Actually kept her mouth shut. The blonde haired listened to the rest of what Bella has to say.

The bee kwami continued.

"You do have a special power like Ladybug and Cat Noir. It is to say these words 'Wings of Bees' . With this special power, you will be able to have an akuma on the ground when you throw the little weapon properly. Unfortunately, the bee Miraculous cannot purify akumas. Only Ladybug can do that. She will clear everything up. Another point, do not interfere with the Ladybug and Cat. They are meant for each other. Oh and I forgot to mention. Your weapon is a bow and arrow. You can still get around and you do have unlimited arrows. Well to pin the enemy down."

"When do I get to transform to see what I look like?"

Pollen faceplamed herself.

"Let me finish. You can't use your Miraculous yet. Ladybug is in troubleneeds all of us."

"All of us? Like Cat Noir and me?"

"All Miraculous holders."

"There's more than me and Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Yes. Now please keep this a secret. Even from your best friend. For Ladybug."

"I'll do anything for Ladybug!"

"Can I please have some gummy bears?"

Chloe looked at her Kwami. "Gummy bears? Don't bees need flower for pollen?"

"Well, I'm not normal and gummy bears are how I get your energy up for you to be able to transform. I haven't been activated for 3 millennium."

"Yes. Of course. I'll be back!."

She walked out of the room with a smile on her face and well Pollen, she flopped down on her chosen's bed and sighed.


	18. Questions

Adrien took her hand and kissed the bqco of it. "Are you ready, Princess?"

"Yes."

Unknowingly to these both love bugs, from a safe distance, Alya and Nino watched their friends. They both have caught on how these two have been acting suspicious and they were going to get to the bottom of this.

"Dude-"

"Nino! We can't let them hear us. Wait hold up." She saw Adrien kissing the back of her best friend's hand. "That seems familiar. But where?" Alya wondered out loud.

"Isn't that what Chat Noir does to Ladybug?"

"Yes...but our friends? Superheroes? Marinette is much too clumsy to be Ladybug. Adrien? His personality is much more different from that silly feline."

"Alya, babe, you can't be serious. It's pretty obvious. They've never been akumaiuzed. So rethink what I've said."

"You do have a point and recently, I don't know how they got together. It's like they became a couple almost overnight. And since when does Adrien call Marinette Princess?"

"I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get to the bottom of this."

"How? Are we going to follow them around or something?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do, Nino."

After seeing their friends leave, they made sure to stay out of sight when following their friends.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. She felt as if she was being watched and didn't know if she should tell Adrien or just keep her mouth shut. She decided to keep her mouth shut.

Adrien on the other hand could feel that there was something entirely wrong. His girlfriend wasn't talking as much as she used to when they were together on their walks. But this was one walk. And he decided to ask her anyways

"Is there something wrong, Mari?"

Getting out of her thoughts, she shook her head.

"Do you feel like you're getting watched by someone familiar, but you have no idea who?"

"Now that you're saying it, yeah. I'll protect you if anyone is out to get us." he winked at her.

Marinette blushed. Even if they were dating, the cutest things he would say still made her blush. He didn't say any of his puns in his civilian form. His puns were said when he was Cat Noir and she greatly appreciated that. Although at the same time, she secretly loved his puns.

"Should we do our plan now or just wait when it's safe?"

"When you feel it's safe.." he replied to her. Adrien was worried for himself and after everything that she had been through, he would still remain to help her.

After looking around a bit, the two had held hands once again. With them just being together gave them comfort. They had begun walking into the direction of the Agreste Manor.


	19. Answers and more Questions

Master, ho are you going to give the Fox Miraculous and are you sure that Ladybug and Cat Noir can get the peacock Miraculous? It is dangerous." Wayzz floated besides Master Fu with his arms together.

"I trust them."

The turtle kwami nodded. He followed his master through Paris.

Their wandering didn't stir up much attention. No one would suspect that an old man was hiding some so powerful.

"I'll have to come up with another scenario to lure someone in for this. What to do next.." He sat on the bench in the park and started to think. With one hand that was under his chin, scratching it slowly.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Soon, Gorilla, Adrien's bodyguard came looking for Adrien. His father needed him for whatever and sometimes it'd be annoying or he'd be locked up in his room again.

Which meant he couldn't see his Ladybug. That of course meant his _purr_ - _incess_ too. Then he mentally facepalmed himself. Whatever nickname he had to come up with for her, he knew he wasn't allowed to say one as he was Chat Noir.

The mini limousine came around the corner and stopped abruptly before himself and his girlfriend could get away.

He looked down and had let go on her hand. "Please let my friend come with. She's helping me in a talent show." He quickly explained. And he was a pretty good liar too to get out of his way to be free as Chat Noir.

Gorilla looked her over. _'At least she isn't like that brat that is always all over him.'_ he had thought to himself. If this was a project or talent show or whatever, maybe Gabriel would lighten up about his son and inviting over friends. He simply nodded.

The bluenette gave an awkward smile. His bodyguard trusted her? That was something because by now, she'd be falling over flat on her face and be embarrassing herself and him. At least she didn't though.

He grabbed her hand again. "Come on Mari." he whispered.

She followed him to the door of the mini limousine.

As soon as they sat down and pulled their seatbelts on, the tv screen on the back of a screen turned on to show Adrien's father.

"Where have you been, my son? I m..." he cleared his throat. "miss you."

"Heading home from fencing, father."

He changed the subject. "Who is your friend here?"

"You've met her before. Her name is Marinette."

"Ah, yes. Marinette. and what will you two be doing?"

"Participating in a talent show for fun."

The designer raised an eyebrow. "You are more than an ordinary boy. You are not allowed to then."

"But father-"

"Gorilla, send Adrien to his room as soon as you arrive and let me talk to this Marinette."

He looked down. "The real reason is why she's with me is because I'm tutoring her."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"Then you may bring her to your room and she should be our by sundown."

Adrien's smile returned. "Thank you, father!"

His father nodded and the screen went black.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Only a few minutes had passed and they already settled in his room.

Marinette was very familiar with the place and covered her face.

"All in gear?" Adrien asked.

"Yes. It's just in don't know how we will pull this off. Are you sure this-"

He took her into his arms. " _Purr-incess,_ you'll do well. Just wing it."

"Wing it? No. Let's have a better built strategy."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, but you wouldn't mind sitting here for a while and come up with one?"

"Of course not." he gave her a light smile.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"Come on babe. We lost our chance. And I don't really think that Mr. Agreste would be very happy to see me." The DJ complained as he and Alya stood in front of the Agreste mansion. They had followed their friends up to here and personally, they wanted some answers.

Alya had assumed the limo would be going to the Agreste Manor and had somehow followed.

The gate was locked.

"This is our chance. We'll just spy on them."

"But we have school tomorrow-"

Rudely interrupted, Alya puts a finger on his lips and punched him.

"Ouch! That actually hurt!"

"Not sorry. Let's go home and seek for our friends tomorrow. We'll get the questions from them at school."

"Sounds good to me babe." He pulled his girlfriend close to him and kissed her.


	20. 20

As night did fall, Plagg stayed with Tikki in Master Fu's home. It was a safe place to keep his beloved where he could make sure she was okay. Or anywhere near danger.

As far as Plagg knew it, this place would be the last place anyone would be expected to find floating whateverness.

"This isn't Marinette's fault. It was Hawkmoth. And when I get my paws on Nooroo, I'll show him what real pain is." He told himself. The cat kwami also wanted to be with his chosen one, but he didn't want to leave Tikki behind.

She was too special to him. As were Marinette and Adrien who couldn't stand being, but knew it was for the best to keep their families safe.

Plagg laid down besides her and fell asleep.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Chloe was also making sure her kwami was alright too. Getting her a bed, well, more like a small heart shaped box from her mother. She had gathered a few cotton balls and a small square blanket that was fit for a baby. As well as getting some food.

She had returned with a few gummy bears at hand. A red, white, and green.

Pollen smiled _. 'Maybe my chosen one will be different from the others.'_ she thought to herself. Previously, other miraculous holders of her had been feeling useless compared to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or at least what the ladybug earrings and black cat ring had some speciality.

She flew over to the mayor's daughter and took a gummy bear from her. Pollen took a big bite.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in a long time." She continued eating.

Chloe smiled too as she got ready to sleep in her bed. She had already set the rest of the gummy bears for Bella next to the bed that she tried to make.

"Goodnight." Chloe said, falling asleep after her long day.

Pollen slowly enjoyed the sweet taste of the gummy bears. She put the one she was eating down and kissed her forehead.

A smile spread across her face.

Pollen smiled too. _'You'll show them all you can change.'_ she settled down in her own little bed, snuggling among the warmth, and getting more rest.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Nooroo was locked and trapped away. His chosen that he wanted to help was evil. Well not necessarily evil, but used the miraculous for his own desires and not think of the consequences it would take if he did what he wanted. He wanted the ultimate power.

As far as this moth kwami knew, as long as the Miraculous were being used for evil, the chosen one would become corrupted with that power. And be scarred with a mark on their face of what they had. For their kwami.

For all he knew, this happened a few times. And everyone would know that Gabriel is Hawkmoth. What would appear is a moth shaped burn around the eyes. No way to treat it.

The process after that is that it does remain there, but they cannot hold another Miraculous ever again. Probably more consequences would happen too. Depending on the damage. Or getting sent somewhere having the miraculous they held at all erased.

He had to escape. No matter what it took. He just had to before the chosen one he has uses him again and his chosen becomes corrupt too.

He was aware of his surroundings and used his magic to escape into the night of Paris.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do a such a thing. Gabriel had back up plans. He made sure Nooroo could never escape.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Alya had said her goodbyes to her boyfriend as she walked down the dark streets of Paris, France.

Her mind filled with of is really their friends. Two friends. Marinette and Adrien the all time duo of Ladybug and Cat Noir? That was her biggest question. But she was put out of her thoughts when she heard a yell for help.

She looked over to see an elderly man being attacked for money.

Alya took action immediately and pulled both thugs off of him. She then kicked them as they both fell to the ground in pain.

The thugs ran away in fear. They didn't want to cross her.

Giving a hand, the elderly man smiled at her.

"Thank you, young lady." He smiled.

"Your welcome." She said. Then she turned around. _'That was weird..'_ she walked off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Master Fu smiled.

"Nice job master. I think you have picked an excellent choice."

Master Fu gave Wayzz the Fox Miraculous. It was in a hexagonal box too.

"Put this in her room. Make sure it's only there for her and no one else."

Wayzz held it close to him and managed to set the box down before Alya was even home.

The guardian was waiting outside with his hands behind his back. He could defend himself just fine. It was only a test in kindness.

"It is down, Master."

"Thank you."

It seemed they happened to disappear within a blink of an eye. And that secret were supposed to stay a secret.


	21. 21

"I've had a few questions about who Bella is. This story was written before I knew that Pollen was the name of Chloe's kwami. Anyways, I'm sorry for the mess up and I hope that makes things clearer. Also, let me know when things don't make sense. I've had to re-write some parts.

 **Littlethings**

The plan was in action. Adrien had managed to get a meeting set up with his dad with Ladybug and himself.

Basically, the plan was that Adrien and Ladybug or Marinette were going to stall Gabriel Agreste for an hour or so, so that Plagg could get the peacock Miraculous. Though, her yo-yo was useless. No magic to help her this time.

Plagg was back with Tikki who was resting from the attack. Surprisingly, he wasn't asking for cheese. And that sort of concerned Adrien.

This was not going to backfire. Not today. Or ever. Adrien was confident. He had faith in Marinette.

He kissed her softly and gave her a smile that made her have even more confidence in herself.

"I'll be right beside you. So don't worry.

She took a deep breath. "Okay Adrien." the blunette said. She was really happy that Adrien had her back and was always with her.

He smiled at her kindly and held her hand. The blond loved the way she smiled. How her bluebell eyes sparkled a bit when he smiled at her. It made his heart melt.

But really, Marinette was really nervous, maybe her yo you skills would work more than being the real thing. The real super hero. No. she was " _Come on, Marinette. It isn't going to be as bad as you think. Just be the confidence of Ladybug..Wait...'_ She looked at her boyfriend. A question had popped up suddenly. "Adrien, is your father home? Or is he away on another fashion event?"

"Now that you brought that up, I don't think so. I think we'll be able to be in and out of there in five minutes or so. Let's go through my bedroom window. I'll hold you since you can't really transform as Ladybug." Adrien led the bluenette somewhere private where he could transform and carry her. "Claws out!" The skin tight suit appeared on him. The leather suit, and the cat ears. "Ready?"

"Mhm.."

The leather clad superhero held onto her waist as he felt her hold onto his shoulders.

Her arms wrapped themselves near his neck, but mainly at his shoulders.

"He was holding onto her waist like he did with the akumatized victim, Gamer. A smile was on his face. He loved holding his Lady. His princess now since she wasn't transformed.

Marinette was very happy that Adrien was Chat Noir. It made her be able to talk to him. Well, not that she was going to stutter around him anyways, but be really happy and might come up with an excuse to deny her feelings for him.

Chat jumped onto a building with his cat like reflexes. "You okay, _Purr-incess?"_

"Of course I am, but was that pun really necessary? This is serious, kitty."

""You know you love it." he said simply, but a grin on his face.

"I know I do, but right now, this is a serious mission and we need to go."

He tilted his head and simply shrugged, carrying her around.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Alya had word that Ladybug and Chat Noir were at the Agreste Manor. That was weird.

Nino was with her. "But there's no akuma..."

"You don't think..."

The two of them made their way to the Agreste Manor. Now, they were going to get to the bottom on this. Now was their chance and if they didn't do it now, it would be too late.

It took them thirty minutes on foot and they managed to get in because the gate was unlocked and Nahtilee was away with Gabriel somewhere. They looked up to see the two heroes together. They were flirting with each other. Which also meant they had to be their friends.


	22. Tests

It didn't matter whether or not there was an akuma, but what did matter was why were these superheroes at the Agreste Manor?

With Nino knowing Gabriel just well, they'd be unwelcome. Unless somehow Mr. Agreste was Hawkmoth. Gabriel was a private man who never showed in public often.

Nino scratched his chin to think for a moment.

"Look!"

Before the two was a quick flash of light green.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Adrien had set down Marinette gently and had let his transformation go. Even though they stood just outside of the Agreste mansion, he felt safe that no one was out to see them. Which besides, both of them had probably had hidden in plain sight when transforming.

Unfortunately, Marinette hadn't put on the Ladybu costume and she had to change somewhere soon.

He couldn't help, but hold her hand and enter the grand doors of the place where he lived. Since Volphina, he was pretty sure that she already knew where everything was and what his room looked like when she was Ladybug. After all, it made him smile knowing that Ladybug..Marinette cared so much about his well being.

The doors would close behind them as they entered the mansion.

He had let go of her hand and kept a firm arm on his blue bag. "Father? Natalie?" Adrien called out, but no one came or even answered.

"Is it always this lonely here? I mean not that its bad or anything, but.." The bluenette looked at Adrien as she trailed off on her train of thought. That saddened look on his face made her want to hug him and tell him he was always welcome to hangout with her family.

"I'm used to it. Ever since my mom disappeared, I've been miserable here. I can't blame my father for wanting to keep me safe the world and limit my time out in public." he shook his head and changed the subject. "I'll show you to where my father could come. He is a private man. A hug would be nice from him." by that, Adrien meant as many hugs as his mom gave him.

She nods and had followed him through the mansion.

"Your designs are amazing. I'll wear them."

Those kind words made her blush.

He had stopped at the door where he had gotten the Miraculous book. At least his father didn't ask about it...yet. Neither did he tell Marinette or Fu about it. He was also surprised that Plagg didn't bring it up yet either. "Stay here. Plagg will get the miraculous."

"I forgot what it looks like. I'm hungry for cheese. Give me my sweet gooey camembert.." the black cat kwami whined.

"Ssh!" Adrien warned his kwami as he heard footsteps follow them.

"Adrien, my son. I thought I have told you to go into your room." Gabriel said with a straight face. "And Marinette, please leave." he tried to say kindly, a little annoyed that she was around him, but approved her anyways.

"Mr. Agreste..." Marinette trailed off. "I love him."

He barely gave emotions to this girl. No one was going to take away all he had left. No one. "Go, Miss Marinette." there was a slight crack in his voice.

Adrien looked back to his father. He didn't like that he was sending her away. He needed his lady...princess. The blond haired boy didn't want to be alone all over again. Same with isolation. "Father, no!"

"I'm sorry Adrien." was all his father said and had sent Marinette out.

Adrien simply ran to his room and closed the door behind him. He rested his head in his arms and that look of sadness made Plagg angry.

He didn't deserve this. Now, things were at stake if Adrien wasn't allowed to go out except school. Wait though. Chat Noir could go out.

Plagg flew over to a drawer of a desk to have a slice of his cheese. He swallowed the thing whole, regaining his energy despite neither him or his chosen had used the special power, but being out for periods of time got to be draining.

"Kid."

"Cheese is in my back too." he replied to him sadly.

"Is it okay if I may check on Tikki? I know you'll be alone, but it's important."

"Yes." he gave the kwami a firm nod. "Just don't turn into a sock again."

Plagg laughed a little. Oh..he still remembered that. The kwamii left through the window, flying towards Marinette as she left through the gates of the manor. "Ma-"

Alya stood by herself with a smile. "Girl, what's with you and hanging around Adrien?"

"I was just dropping off some notes from class." she said quickly.

The brunette shook her head. "You're late for Rose's birthday party!"

"I completely forgot! I'll be there late!" she threw her hands up while Plagg hid in her hair.

"Alright, girl. But you better not ditch like the other events we've had."

Marinette quickly ran the other way towards her home.

And for Alya, it wasn't even near Rose's birthday. This was only a test to test her and Nino's theories. Maybe this was bringing them closer to the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 **I've had to rewrite this chapter and change it from the original. Sorry for the wait and thank you so much for being patient with me. This story does belong to me, but the story originated to Quotev before I put it here. *noodle arms***


End file.
